Heart Of Innocence
by SPiKEz BABY GiRL
Summary: Elizabeth Summers and William Giles have been best friends from the time they were in diapers. Then William has to move away. He is now known as Spike and Elizabeth as Buffy. They meet in Sunnydale, but don't remember eachother. Total AU!!!
1. Prologue

Title: Heart of Innocence  
  
Author: SpikesBabyGurl  
  
Email: AngelBabyS1024@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS is no where near mine! It's all Joss'...  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Spoilers: none, totally AU  
  
Distrubution: Archived at www.spuffyarchives.com. Please ask if you want to archive it at your own site. I won't say no, I just want to know where it's going.  
  
Feedback: I'll love it! And it'll make the chapters come out faster!!! Send to: AngelBabyS1024@aol.com  
  
Shipper: Buffy/Spike  
  
Summary: AU - Elizabeth Summers and William Giles have been best friends from the time they were in diapers. As they get into their Junior year of High school, William has to move away to Sunnydale, California leaving Elizabeth behind in Los Angeles. When Elizabeth turns 17, her parents divorce. She moves to Sunnydale with her mother. William now goes by Spike and Elizabeth as Buffy. They meet, but don't recognize each other.   
  
Authors Note: This is such a short chapter because it's only the prologue. Chapter 1 will be much longer! I promise...  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :   
_  
Knock. Knock. Knock. _  
  
Elizabeth knocked on the door. Rupert Giles answered it.   
  
"Elizabeth, well…it's nice to see you here. How have you been?"  
  
"I've been great! Thanks for asking…umm, is William here by any chance?"  
  
Giles noticed that Elizabeth still had yet to find out that they were moving. So, he just answered with a "Yes, he is. He's up in his room if you'd like to talk to him." He backed out of the doorway for her to walk in.   
  
"Thanks!" She walked up to his room only to find lots of boxes and no William.   
  
"Will?" No answer. "William?" She turned around and walked through the hall to find him walking out of the bathroom just finishing from a shower.   
  
"Hey!" Elizabeth said joyfully. But right away she frowned, as his response was just a simple nod. "Gee, what's up with you? Awkward much?"  
  
He ignored her and walked into his room. She followed him. "Hello? Talking here…what's wrong? And what's with all the boxes?" He still didn't answer her. "WILLIAM!!!"  
  
Irritated by her, he finally decides to respond. "Bloody 'ell! I'm moving, love" He said in a frustrated kind of way.  
  
"What? No, you can't."   
  
"I have to, pet. Da's got a new job down in some bloody town."  
  
"Where?"   
  
He sighed. "Sunnydale."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Next week, love. Sorry if this is a bit surprising to you. I just found out 2 days ago."  
  
"Well, do you have to move? Why can't you just stay here? You can live with me! I-it'll be great!" She said forcing a smile onto her lips. Then suddenly, her smile dropped.  
  
"Sorry love, tried asking my Da about that. No use."   
  
"So what? The end of this week comes and this is just goodbye?" She said as tears started forming in her eyes.  
  
He looked at her speechless of what to say. She turned around and left. _Yeah, love. Come this Friday, I guess this is good-bye._ He thought sadly.  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :   
  
tbc...  
  
Soooo...what??? Did you like it? Should I continue??? Let me know!  



	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Thanks to Heather for being my Beta!   
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
**Chapter 1:  
**  
Monday -   
  
Elizabeth awoke the next morning, her eyes still puffy from crying herself to sleep the night before. Memories from yesterday were flashing in her head "_William was moving away. Her best friend of all time was leaving her._" She thought to herself. She looked at her clock. It read 7:00am. She got up and started getting ready for school. After her shower, she dressed and went downstairs.   
  
"Hi honey." Joyce said joyfully.  
  
"Hey Mom, hey Dad…" She responded with a little smile.  
  
"Morning Sweetie."  
  
"What would you like for breakfast?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Umm…actually, I was just about to go to school. Is it okay if I skip breakfast this morning? I'm not really that hungry. I'll just grab a kudos bar okay?"  
  
"Sure hon."   
  
"Okay, bye!" She grabbed a kudos bar, her backpack and sweater and was out the door.  
  
"Bye…" Both her parents said in unison.  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
_  
Ring!!!  
_  
The bell rang after 5th period. "_Finally!_" Elizabeth thought. It was time for lunch and she didn't really feel much like eating. She got up just as William was walking towards her.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey Will…"  
  
"Look -" "Elizabeth -" They both said at the same time.  
  
"You go first." William insisted.  
  
"Okay, umm…I'm sorry about yesterday... I totally freaked... I mean... I should be…umm, I don't know... I was going to go with 'happy' but... I'm not! And not that I'm mad at you or anything... You get me right?"  
  
"Yeah luv. 'S ok."  
  
"So…what were you gonna say?"  
  
"'S nothing, pet. Let's just go get our lunch."  
  
"Ok, but I am not really that hungry."  
  
And with that they walked off to lunch.   
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
Tuesday -   
  
After school, Elizabeth walked home until she heard someone call her name.  
  
" 'Lizabeth!"   
  
She turned around. It was William. "Hey Will!"  
  
He caught up to her. "So luv. What do you have planned for the rest of this bloody day?"  
  
"Nothing really…but I was wondering, you know. Since you're moving and all, can I stay at your place for the rest of the week? It'll be great…sort of like a good-bye thing. But, only if you'd want me to, 'cause then-" Just then William cut her off.  
  
"Sure, pet. I'll miss you, you know."   
  
"I know…I'm gonna miss you too. I've known you since we were what ... since we were like in diapers. And now 15 years later, you've gotta move away."  
  
"Yeah, and next thing I know…" By this time, they stopped walking and were glaring at each other. William forgot what he was going to say, and decided to say something better. "I'm gonna kiss you now."  
  
"Good." And with that they shared the best passionate kiss they'd ever had. That is, until she pulled away.   
  
"Umm…I should get home. Mom's waiting. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Uh, yeah love."   
  
"Okay, bye…" She started to walk off in a different direction as he was. _God, he's a good kisser. I wonder what he looks like with his shirt off…NO!!! Bad, bad Elizabeth. Just walk home…think of something else. He's your best friend. You don't want to lose that friendship._ She thought to herself.   
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
William watched her walk off then started walking home himself. _You stupid git! You kissed Elizabeth…it was a good kiss though._ That's all that William thought…he kept thinking about it and couldn't wait until later when she would come over.   
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: Next part will have the night of Tue.,Wed., Thurs. and Fri. which is when William/Spike will be moving away. It should be out soon!  



	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2:  
  
Tuesday Night -   
  
Elizabeth walked up to her room and started packing up her clothes for William's House. Then, her mother passed by her room and noticed her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, mom! Hey! Umm…actually, I was thinking about going to William's house…you know. 'Cause you know he's moving on Friday, and I wanna spend as much time with him as possible…but nothing is gonna happen! I swear!"  
  
"Okay, you can stay. But promise me. Nothing will happen…" She waited for a response.  
  
"Nothing will happen. You have my word." Elizabeth kissed her mother's cheek and Joyce walked out of the room. As Elizabeth closed the door, she covered her mouth and thought about the amazing kiss her and William had.   
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
William was anxious to see Elizabeth. He'd never felt like this about her before. He thought to himself. '_Why does it all suddenly have to change? When, finally, things start going right in his life…he would be gone.'_ Then, he heard the doorbell. Before going down to open the door…he made sure his hair looked all right. And finally went down to answer it.  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
Elizabeth just arrived at Will's house. She felt weird. Half of her felt kind of worried…but then again, the other half felt very excited and couldn't wait to see William. She wanted more of a relationship with him, but she didn't want to lose their friendship.   
  
She was standing at his doorstep she hestitated a minute and rang the doorbell. Then, she thought _'How do I look?'_. So, she looked into her pocket mirror. She looked…  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
…amazing is the only word William could think of. Although she was only wearing the usual, tight blue jeans and a plain white tank top. He stopped and noticed that she was out there waiting to be invited in.   
  
"Uh, sorry luv. Come in." He moved out of the way for her to walk in.  
  
"Yeah, no problem…" She said as she walked in.   
  
"It's okay with Giles if I stay here right? I mean, if it's not then I can just go back home…no biggie." She said about to turn around waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yeah pet. S'ok with my Da. 'Sides, he won't be home 'til Thursday. Went to a bloody conference or something. But, personally, I think he's shagging some chit I don't know about."  
  
She giggled a little. "Okay…"  
  
William closed the door and started a conversation with "So"  
  
"So…" Elizabeth responded back.   
  
William walked into the living room and she followed. They sat down across from one another.  
  
"Look, luv…about earlier."  
  
She looked down, then back up at him. "Yeah, about that…"  
  
"Well, I know…it was just out of no where…but -" Then he stopped…and started laughing.   
  
"What?" Elizabeth was smiling. "Is there something on my face that I don't know about?" She started getting out her pocket mirror again.  
  
"No luv. It's just…look at me! I'm turning into a bloody poof!"  
  
She giggled. "Yeah well…it's cute. You're all - sorry. I don't really know why, because I don't regret anything. Do you?- cute."  
  
He stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. "You don't, do you? Then in that case that'd make two of us."  
  
"Good." Elizabeth smiled. "C'mon, let's go watch some movies or something."  
  
"Sound like a good idea."   
  
They decided on a movie and Will put it into the VCR. Then, they jumped onto the couch and watched. Sometime during the movie, they fell asleep, cuddling with one another.   
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
Wednesday -   
  
_// Sometimes I wake up in the dark of night  
And in my mind there's a picture of you  
I know someday this dream will come alive  
So for now your shadow will do //_  
  
Elizabeth moaned in her sleep before waking up. She was unaware of where she was. For a moment, she thought she'd been kidnapped. Then she got up and noticed an arm around her. It was William's. He was hugging her. She felt so comfortable. She didn't want this moment to end. She looked up at him. He was still sleeping. She looked at the clock. _No wonder he was still sleeping, it was only 4:00 in the morning._ So, she cuddled back up against him and fell back to sleep.  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
Wednesday 9:00am -   
  
_// I've never seen your face  
But I know you're in my heart  
Maybe some day, some place  
I'll hold you in my arms //_  
  
William woke up to notice Elizabeth still sleeping. He watched her. 'She's so beautiful when she's sleeping. Well when is she not?" he thought to himself. She moaned his name. Then, she woke up. She looked up at William.   
  
"Mornin' luv."  
  
"Good morning." She said only half-awake. "Mmm…this is nice."  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"So…what are we doing today? Since there's no school because of the testing all next week, there's basically…huh... theres gotta be something better to do." She said still not getting up from cuddling with William.  
  
"Well…I dunno, pet. Do you really wanna get your arse up from this position?"   
  
"No, not really. But we can't stay here like this all day. We'll just end up being couch potatoes. And I'm really not one of those. I'm very non-potato-ie."  
  
He laughed. "Okay then goldilocks. Where to then?"  
  
"Umm…" She smiled, thinking of just the right place. "I know just the spot."  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
Elizabeth and William were walking down the beach holding hands.  
  
"Will?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yeah pet?"  
  
"You're leaving the day after tomorrow right?"  
  
He sighed. "Sorry to say, I am."   
  
"That sucks. But, you have to call me everyday…and write letters to me at least once a week, okay?"  
  
Will smiled. "Sure luv. 'Til the end of time, isn't that the whole point."  
  
She looked at him and smiled back. This was the most perfect moment that could have ever happened in her life…and it was about to end.  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
Thursday -   
  
Elizabeth woke up on the couch. '_Where's Will?'_ ' She wondered. She knew she had fallen asleep with him. But, he was no where to be found. She got up and walked into the kitchen seeing William, Giles and some another women.   
  
Giles was the first to notice Elizabeth in the doorway. "Well, hello Elizabeth. It's nice to see you here."   
  
Elizabeth moved towards them and sat down next to Will. "Yeah, I just want to spend as much time with Will as I can before you guys leave. You know, best friend and all…I hope that's okay with you."   
  
"Sure, you're welcome here anytime…well, between today and tomorrow."  
  
She smiled.   
  
"Oh, yes…I'd like you to meet Olivia." Giles said introducing the girl.   
  
"It's nice to meet you." Liz extended her hand out for Olivia to shake.   
  
Olivia took her hand and shook it. "Likewise."   
  
"Umm…so William, what are we doing today?"  
  
"Actually, sorry luv. Gotta finish packing today…"  
  
"Ok, I'll just help you then…no worries."  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
"Are you ready?" William asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Umm…yeah, I think so."  
  
"Ok, on three…one…two…three…" They then lifted up a large couch from the living room and walked out the door. As they got to the moving truck, they dropped it down on the floor.   
  
"Ugh! I'm gunna be so sore tomorrow!" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Well…you need the exercise, pet."  
  
"I need the exercise ... huh? I'm not fat! Oh-my-god! Am I fat?" She said panicking.  
  
William laughed. "No, luv. You're not fat."  
  
"Are you sure? You better not be lying. Oh good lord! I have to go look in a mirror!" She said running inside of the house.  
  
_'God, I just love that girl.'_ William thought as he laughed at her.  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
Thursday 7:00pm -   
  
Elizabeth sighed as she plopped down onto the floor. The house was so plain and empty. They had just finished moving the furniture out of Will's room after the living room.   
  
William walked into the house and toward Elizabeth. "Hey luv."  
  
"Hey…"  
  
"I think we broke you."  
  
She looked up at him. "You're not even the least bit tired are you?" She smiled.  
  
He smiled back. "No 'm not pet. Not at all." He sat down next to her leaning against the wall.  
  
She lay her head on his lap. "It sucks that you're leaving tomorrow. What time are you going?"  
  
"About 10 in the mornin' pet."  
  
She lifted her head. "Are you serious? That's so early!"  
  
"I know. I tried asking my da about leavin' later in the day. Said we 'ave to leave as early as we can. So as we don't hit alot of traffic. Sorry luv."  
  
"It's ok…I'm gunna go to sleep now." She rested her eyes.  
  
"Now? It's only about…" He looked at his watch. "7:12, pet."  
  
"Yeah, well…I'm tired and beat. I think I deserve some rest." She said still having her eyes closed.  
  
"Right you are, pet. Right you are." He said as she fell asleep. He fell asleep about an hour later, after just staring at her. He could stare at her for days, you know…and yet he'd never get bored.  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
Friday 7:00am. Moving Day -   
  
_// I have a gift for you  
Something that I've held onto  
Waiting for your sweet caress //_  
  
Elizabeth woke up as William tapped her on the shoulder. She smiled and said "Hey."  
  
"Mornin' goldilocks."  
  
"Mmmm…what time is it?" She asked.  
  
"S' about 7."  
  
"You're leaving in 3 hours."  
  
She lifted her head up from his lap.   
  
"I'll be right back." She said.  
  
"Hurry back soon."  
  
"It won't take long." She went upstairs to his room to get her backpack she had brought and looked for something inside. She found it. It was a bracelet. Inscripted in it, it said: 

Elizabeth and William, Best Friends FYrever  
See ya next time 'luv'

  
She went down and gave it to him. "Here…it's for you. You don't have to wear it or anything, it's just a goodbye thing…you know."  
  
"Thanks, pet. I'll keep it forever."  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, you better!"   
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
Friday 9:54am -   
  
William and Elizabeth walked out the door.   
  
"So, I guess this is goodbye right?"  
  
"No. Of course it's not. I'll call, and write pet. Promise."  
  
"Ok." She walked over and hugged him. "I'm really going to miss you."  
  
"Yeah, luv. Me too. Can I hav' one more goodbye kiss before we go."  
  
"Anything you want…"   
  
And the next thing you know, his lips were crushing on top of hers. Until…  
  
"William! We should get going now." Giles said as he walked out of the house.   
  
"Yeah da…" He responded.   
  
Elizabeth smiled, trying to hide her tears that were about to come out. "Bye" She whispered softly.  
  
"Hey…look at me." She did as she was told. " 'll call you as soon as we get the bloody phones hooked up, okay luv?"  
  
"Okay. Now go! The sooner you go, the sooner you can call me! I'll talk to you later…" She said with a fake smile.  
  
With one last hug, William was gone.   
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
Elizabeth walked home with no emotion on her face whatsoever. She stood on the porch not wanting to go in. But, she did anyway. She opened the door and walked upstairs to her room. As soon as she was inside, she closed the door and climbing into her bed she started crying. _  
  
// The ribbon has been untied  
For all that I hold inside  
And only you will possess  
This heart of innocence //_


	4. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3 -   
  
_// I lay my head down  
On a pillow of white  
Here in the dark  
I am cradled in peace //  
_  
Elizabeth woke up the next morning with tears in her eyes. She had once again cried herself to sleep. She missed William so much.   
  
She remembered about his call and went downstairs to check the answering machine. It read "0" messages, sighing. She sat in the kitchen by the phone waiting for him to call and hoping it would come soon.  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :   
  
William awoke as his dad stopped the car.   
  
"We're here, son." Giles said as he stepped out of the car.  
  
William stepped out just after him. "So, this is our new place, huh?" It was new, a bit smaller, but it was a house none the less. "Seems kinda' small don't ya' think?"  
  
_'Well it's not like we'll be having guests over anyway.' William thought. _  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
_'Ugh!!!!! Why isn't he calling?!' _Elizabeth thought while waiting impatiently for William's call. She'd been waiting since yesterday for his phone call. _'They should've gotten there by now. It's only a 2 hour drive!'_. The voices yelled in the back of her head. But, she continued to wait and let them get settled in a little first.  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
"Da! Did we get the phone lines hooked up yet?" William asked calling from another room.  
  
"No, son. I'm sorry. It will most likely take a day or two"  
  
_'Bloody hell! This is why I need a cell phone!'_ He thought. "When will they come?" He asked again.   
  
"I am afraid I don't know they should be here in a few days!"  
  
_'Lizabeth's probably worried sick by now. She'll probably think I forgot about her.'_ He thought. "Okay, Fine!" Will answered back.   
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
The next day -   
  
_'Give it up, Elizabeth! It's been 2 days straight! He's probably already forgotten about you.'_ She thought to herself and sighed. _'No wonder he moved away, he couldn't even stand to be with me. Better yet bother to call me like he said he would. This was just such a waste of time.'  
_  
Elizabeth got up and left for her room.   
  



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - 

Thursday:

Spike, as he was now called, came home from school and ran straight into his house. They were supposedly getting their phones hooked up today. It has been almost a week and a half since he was supposed to call Elizabeth. 

"Da! Did we get the phones hooked up yet?" He yelled out to Giles from downstairs. 

"William? Are you home already?" His father walked downstairs. 

"Yeah, Da. Did we get the phones hooked up?" 

"Yes…as a matter of fact we did."

"Finally!" Spike went into the kitchen where the phone was and dialed her number.

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

And then someone answered the phone. "Hello?" It was Joyce.

Spike smiled. "Hello, Joyce. Is Elizabeth there, by any chance?"

"Hi William. Well, I think Elizabeth thought that you've forgotten about her…but, I guess not."

"No, sorry about that. The phones weren't hooked up and because I'm new here…I don't know if there are any phone booths yet, I haven't had the time to look."

"That's alright. But, she isn't home right now. She should be walking home from school right now, though."

Then, Spike's smile dropped. "Okay, can I call back later?"

"Sure, Will. You know the numbe-" Then she stopped. She heard the front door open and close. "Actually, Will…she's home right now. You want to talk to her?"

"Yes, please!" He said, smiling again.

"Just a minute…" Joyce covered the phone "Elizabeth? Phone!"

"Hey mom, I'm home…ooh! Phone…who is it?" 

"Guess…or as a matter of fact, here…find out." Joyce gave the phone to her daughter.

"Fine!" Elizabeth put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, luv."

"Will!!!! Oh-my-gosh! I've been waiting for your call since like, forever!"

"So…what's new in LA this time, luv?" Spike said over the phone. His new friends started calling him that. But, he just lets Elizabeth call him William. She was one of three people that could call him 'William'. Her, Joyce and his father, Giles.

"Well…for one thing -" She paused and thought of an interesting topic. "Oh-my-gosh! You know Candy?" Candy was someone from the 'popular' crowd.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, I was just sitting down at lunch with Lily. So, I dared her to put some ketchup on Candy's chair. And she did! She did it while Candy went to go get her food. But, anyway…after that, Candy sat back down and didn't know that she sat on it. This is the best part! She was wearing white jeans!!! And then, Paul - her so called new boyfriend, saw the ketchup on her ass…and thought it was her period, and it really wasn't. So, he broke up with her saying that he can't be with someone that is very 'unorganized'. She didn't know what he was talking about, so when she walked out into the quad…everyone noticed! It was so funny! You should've been there…"

He chuckled a little. "You always want to torture her don't you?"

"That would be me! But, hey! I didn't do anything! It was all Lily's fault…I just gave her the idea."

Spike cut in. "Which would make you part of it…but, I'd have to say luv, that was very clever of you."

"I know…" She said, then she changed the subject. "So…how's Sunnydale? And who's you're new friends?"

"Yeah, well…not really much to say about them…their names are Willow, Xander, Anya, Cordelia, Tara and Angel. Anyway, you'll be meeting them when I visit next week."

"YOU'RE WHAT????!!!!" 

"I'm gonna visit, luv. You 'ave a problem with that? Because, y' know…you can just forget about it." He said teasingly. 

"NO! No…you have GOT to visit!!! I haven't seen you in like…okay, a week and a half…but that's still long!"

He smiled. "Anxious to see me, I see."

"Well…when your best friend moves to a different city, that's kinda what you do…especially when they're coming to visit!" She said playfully.

"I see that…"

"So, when are you coming?"

"This Saturday for spring break, which I believe is in 2 days."

"Yay! For how long?"

"A week. Don't really know where to stay though."

"Ok, so it's settled then! You and your friends are visiting on Saturday, for one whole week and are staying at my house!" She said happily.

"Are you sure, luv? Because I can just find a motel or someth-"

"I'm positive! No worries."

He smiled. "Okay then."

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

The next day, Friday - 

Elizabeth was now getting the house cleaned up for tomorrow when William and his friends would be over.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -   
  
Saturday:  
  
Elizabeth woke up the next morning. Her clock read "10:28". She got up and took a look in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and sticking up. And yesterdays make up was smeared all over her face. There was no way she was going to let William and his friends see her like this!   
  
She rummaged through her closet to find something good to wear. 'Aha!' She thought, as she found just the right thing to wear. It was just a plain red spaghetti strapped shirt and black jeans. She found a towel and went into the bathroom to take a shower.   
  
After she was all finished, she went back into her room and looked into the mirror, once again. She was beautiful. The day before, she had just gotten a haircut. It wasn't long and flow anymore. Instead, it was short and cute. Elizabeth hoped William would like it, she did get the haircut for him anyway.   
  
Again, she read the clock. It was "11:52". She wondered what time William would come. So, she walked over to the phone, and dialed his number. It rang three times before someone answered.   
  
"'Ello?" It was William.  
  
"Hey, Will!"  
  
"Luv, hey…" He said in a tired voice.  
  
"So, what time are you coming here?"   
  
"Right now."  
  
"Wow…are you serious? 'Cause, by the sound of your voice…I would've thought you just woke up."  
  
"Nah'. I woke up at six just for you, luv." He was telling the truth. Usually, he'd get up at around 11 or 12, but he got up just so he could see her earlier.  
  
"Don't I feel special?" She chuckled a little. "Anyway, are you and your friends all packed up to see little ol' me?"  
  
"Yep. Just waiting for Cordelia. She usually can't decide what to wear." Then, he heard her voice as Cordelia entered the house. "Actually…she's here now! Finally…we can go! So, I'll see you later?"  
  
"Of course! How long will it take?" The blonde asked curiously.  
  
"For us to get there? About 3 hours."  
  
"Okay! See you then."  
  
"Bye, luv."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Then, they hung up.   
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
Spike walked into the living room after talking to Elizabeth.   
  
"So, who was that?" His friend, Angel, asked.  
  
"Elizabeth…wondering when we were supposed to be there. But, it was all Cordy's fault wasn't it?" He looked at Cordelia and laughed a little.   
  
"Hey! It wasn't my fault! I couldn't find my best pair of pants…and I never go anywhere without those." She defended herself.  
  
"Why bring them? Probably, while you're wearing it…someone'll just be pulling them off anyway. And then you'll be enjoying an orgasm. But, not an orgasm that is better than Xander's…because, his is the best ever!" Anya said out loud.   
  
"Anya, what did I tell you about not talking about orgasms?"  
  
"Not to…"  
  
"Then don't!" Xander said as Anya playfully hit him in his arm.   
  
"Well, that wasn't really what we needed to know…anyway, let's go!" Cordelia said.  
  
"Right, then." And with that…they all left and headed for Los Angeles.   
  



End file.
